Wolf Love
by Oceanisuna
Summary: Since the war over,eveyone is at peace again. But Inouva feels alone now, but not for long. He meets another wolf like him and its a female,but there is a problem this wolf is very shy and don't like to be around people that she does not know. Inouva X OC
1. Being Alone

**Being Alone**

Once the war was over everyone lives was spared even Zagato's and Inouva's because somehow Princess Emeraude found a way to destroy the Pillar System herself by using her power to overwhelm it, before Zagato had the chance to send out Inouva to destroy the knights for a second time. So now the princess and Zagato can be together and the Magic Knights don't have to fight anymore. That they became friends and Cefiro became a happier place without the monsters and praying for one's will for peace.

* * *

><p>Two years has past and everything was normal the birds were singing, kids playing, everyone was enjoying their new lives. All except Inouva he was off by himself watching everyone being happy. "Since the war is over and that Zagato doesn't need me anymore, I guess." Inouva thought sadly. On the day after the war he asked Zagato that can he change back to his original form, but told him "If I change you back, you won't go back in elf form. Is this your final decision?" Zagato said in a concern voice. "Yes. That is my decision." Inouva said. Ever since that day he was in his wolf form. Inouva was very loyal to Zagato he stayed by his side and make sure that Zagato was safe. Sense Zagato is with the princess now and don't have to pray for Cefiro anymore Inouva don't have to worry about Zagato's safe anymore. Zagato really loved Princess Emeraude and would do anything to keep her smiling and in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Inouva walked off in the woods to see if he could find Lantis. Lantis had just come from Autozam for a visit to see Hikaru and so did the others from Autozam. When he found him, he was sitting on a rock by a lake. When Inouva was about to call his name, until a red head girl walked over and sat next to Lantis. The girl had long braid down her back with a pink bow on the end and was wearing a light pink and orange sundress. Inouva recognize the girl and it was Hikaru; he remembered when he had to fight her and the other girls, but he rather keeps that memory in the past; for he almost lost his life in the first battle. Hikaru and Lantis were talking about something, but Inouva couldn't quite hear. So he went on about his business.<p>

* * *

><p>When Hikaru turned around to see Inouva walking up the hill she tried to call his name. "Inouva!" Hikaru said loudly, but Inouva didn't hear her. "Lantis, what wrong with Inouva, he looks sad and lonely." Hikaru told Lantis. "He's probably bored sense my older brother is with the princess and so rights now he's thinking he doesn't has a purpose with my brother anymore." Lantis said. "Oh, I see." Hikaru said.<p> 


	2. The Mysterious Figure

The Mysterious Figure

Meanwhile, Inouva was deep in the forest and little sunlight came through the trees. Inouva was feeling a little bit tired, so he sat under a tree where a patch of sun came through the leaves. When he was about to put his head down to nap, he heard a noise in the bushes. He got up to look around to see nothing was there. "It was probably a rabbit or-"Inouva got startle when a black figure with green eyes appeared through the bushes. "Who are you?" Inouva asked in a growl. The mysterious figure said nothing, but took a step back and started running. "Wait!" Inouva yelled and started running after it.

While they were running through the forest, it had lead out to a pound. The figure stopped running and Inouva right behind. "I will ask again, who you are," Inouva said with an annoyed tone in his voice. The figure looked at him for a minute and then took a step back in the light. Inouva couldn't believe his eyes that the figure was a wolf like him!


	3. Inuova's First Love Struck

**Inouva's First Love Struck**

The wolf had black fur, green eyes that shine like emeralds, like the tendrils that comes from Inouva's back; this wolf has them coming from her head, around her legs she has silver cuff bracelets with jewels on them and the fur color is a dark green, at the end of her long tail is also dark green, and has a big ruby jewel in the middle of her forehead.

* * *

><p>Inouva was still in shock and didn't know what to say next. But the fact that why Inouva was still in shock was that the wolf is a female! He hadn't seen any other wolves that look like him and that specially that are female. He shook his head and was about to ask her another question until she spoke. "My name is Yunami," the wolf said in a timid voice. Inouva stared at Yunami in amazement that he meeting another wolf not to mention beautiful and has a wonderful voice. Then he notices a strange feeling in his stomach and was feeling a little bit warm. When he looked in her eyes, her eyes looked hepatizing like if she put you under a spell that would make you fall in love with her, and this was true and that he didn't know why he's feeling this way; this was his first time ever feeling love struck. "Do I have a stomach ache or a fever?" Inouva wonder, but when he looked deeper into her eyes, he saw that her eyes were full emotions of loneliness and afraid. Inouva was about to take a step closer when, Yunami saw him move and she got scared and quickly ran away. "Wait! I just wanted…." Inouva said, but Yunami didn't hear him.<p>

* * *

><p>While walking back to the castle Inouva couldn't stop thinking about Yunami. "Yunami, why won't talk to me?" Inouva thought sadly. Inouva was about to past the garden when princess Emeraude noticed that Inouva was down in a gloomy state of mind. "What's wrong Inouva?" Emeraude said, in a soft tone of voice. "Nothing." Inouva said. Emeraude walk over to Inouva and hugged him. "Come on; tell me what the matter is." Emeraude said, in a softer voice. Inouva couldn't refuse any longer. Inouva had a soft spot for women with soft, kind voices that sound like angels. "Alright, I'll tell you." Inouva said, with a sigh.<p> 


	4. Confession

Confession

It was late in the afternoon and had gentle breezes that make leaves and flowers dance. Inouva and Emeraude sat under a cherry blossom tree to discuss the situation. "So, what seems to be the problem Inouva?" Emeraude asked. Inouva seems to hesitate for a minute, but took a deep breath and started to speak. "Well the problem is that I meet this female wolf in the forest and she was very beautiful, but…." Inouva said. "But what?" Emeraude asked, "But, she wouldn't talk to me, every time I want to get close to her she runs away."

Emeraude thought about the situation for a moment, and then she had an idea, "Well it seems that your lady friend is a bit shy, so how about you take it one step at a time with her." "What you mean?" Inouva asked with a puzzled look on his face. "What I'm saying is first keep your distance, then once it seems like she drops her shield a little, then start trying to get closer to her. Being a person that she is you have to take your time with her or unless she will keep running away." Emeraude told him. "I understand now." Inouva said with a happy expression. "Besides, Zagato had done the same thing with me after all." Emeraude said with a smile. As Inouva thought about it, he did notice his master acted a little distance from the princess. He thought since she was the pillar he had to keep distance for any distractions, but now he saw that wasn't the case. He just had feelings for the princess. (Even though he doesn't show his emotions very openly, but he tries) That is of why that they are together now and are very happy. Everyone feels happy for them. All expect for Alcyone, but she will get over it and find someone else.

The next day, Inouva took Emeraude's advice and start by giving her some time to open up to him. So he went to the Forest of Silence to find her and give her a basket of fruit and some meat to eat for lunch. Once he was in the forest he started to look for her until he spotted a figure admeasuring from the shadows on the other side of the forest and it was Yunami. Inouva started to get that strange feeling in stomach again just by looking at her. Yunami started to get a curious look on her face as to see what in the basket. Inouva took notice and shook out of his daze and walked troughs her. Yunami growled in a low tone saying that he was getting too close. Inouva took the warning and stop in the middle of the forest and put the basket down and walked he was at first. Yunami walk up to the basket sniffed it and look back at Inouva who was now laying down on all fours just like a little puppy waiting for her decision.

Yunami look back in the basket to find enjoyable tasting food in it. Yunami had a happy expression on her face and look back at Inouva as if she was saying, "Is this for me?" and Inouva done a simple nod. So, Yunami start on eating some of the fruit and, then on the meat. Yunami started to get full and she some of the meat left. She looked back at Inouva again in the right corner of her eye and saw him still laying and looking at her. So, she decided to give the rest to him. She took the basket and walk toughs him and sat the basket right in front of him. Inouva look up at her and still didn't say a word. "I was full so I give the rest to you." She said with nervous voice. She was about to run off until he said, "Wait." then she stopped dead in her tracks and slowly look back at him with a withdrawn expression.


End file.
